


Apprentice to War

by XanadriaBaggins (orphan_account)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XanadriaBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One daughter of Ragnar is dead. The other, once apprentice to Floki, lives, and has gone with her mother and older brother. What happens when she returns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentice to War

Floki's Pov  
I sighed as I looked at Xany, my head tilting to the right. "Let me look at you," I said coming closer to the girl.

She didn't move an inch as I sauntered over to the girl with strange eyes. I kneeled before here, and stared straight into her eyes. At first I thought they were grey, like the sea on a stormy day, but they were really blue, like the fjord. She had a ring of hazel around the back part of her eyes, like the shore of an island fading away into the endless sea. She had a slight forest green tint in her eyes, and it emphasized the river and gold flashing across her eyes, like lightning striking the sea, and swords clashing. There was an Asier like power I had never seen in the eyes of anyone before, and she held her end high in confidence.

I stood and looked her over. Tall for her age, and taller than her brother, to be exact. She had nice broad shoulders and thick limbs along with a beautiful face. She seemed to radiate confidence and strength.

She would be perfect. I could tell she was perfect. The Norns had meant for it.

I turned to her father. "Ragnar, we must speak without her."

I glanced back at the brooding looking girl before going into the forest with her father. She was feisty, that was for sure. And all the more fun because of it.

I laughed as I turned away, thinking of all the fun we could have.

Yes. She would be the perfect apprentice.

 

*Timeskip by four years*

Xanadria's Pov

I sighed as my fiancé fidgeted on his horse, clearly nervous. I looked ahead. "It looks like you are having sex with your horse, Bjorn." I said to him.

He sighed. "Hw are you not nervous?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Please. I am not nervous, because I am mad at him for choosing that latur rass over mother."

He laughed. "You are right- but have you not missed him at all through all these years."

I chuckled. "I do not know. But I do know that we are here."

I leapt off my horse, Sleipnir, and followed Bjorn and mother up to greet my father. I didn't pay attention until I heard him say, "Who are these people?"

Bjorn stepped forwards. "I am your s-" Father stepped forwards and embraced him before he could finish.

"I know." When he released Bjorn, he turned to me. "In all seriousness, though, who is this?" he asked mother.

"Do you not recondite your own ward?" asked mother.

Ragnar gawked. "No," he muttered, "it cannot be."

I chuckled. "It is," I said in a slightly lower, and much more authoritative voice.

I had changed much since we had last seen each other, even more so than Bjorn. When I left I had been a flat chested sickly looking chid with no curves and a homely face. Now, I had a beautiful face, gorgeous brown curls that shimmered in the sun, a nice rounded chest, and luscious curves. Rather than being weak enough to not hold anything but a table loom, I not had dawned a sward, two battle axes, a dozen blades hidden all over, two pick axes from each side of my belt, (next to the axes,) and a shield in hand, (currently on Sleipnir, of course.)

Ragnar slowly walked over to me, and stared dead into my eyes.

Suddenly, I was a little girl agin, not even twelve years old. I had been frightened, scared of the world, and the only thing standing between my death and my life was this man before me- my father. It was in that moment, all pain and resent faded, and gave way to longing and sadness at my even going away from this place.

"Father," I muttered before I threw my arms around his neck, and he wrapping his arms around my middle.

"I missed you," he said.

"And I you," I replied happily.

When I pulled away, I noticed no change in him- accept for a sadness in his eyes that came about from Gyda dying. He was the same man as before, merely saddened.

"Let's go inside.


End file.
